


Contact

by sdwolfpup



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Sona - even before that, if Alex was honest with himself - Michael had always been the one in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a screencap from the season 4 promo, before we knew what was going to happen, so not canon-compliant. Many thanks to Aurora-84 for beta.

Michael ducked under the pier, squinting. Alex gave him ten seconds to let his eyes adjust, and to ensure there was no one immediately following Scofield, before he moved out of the shadows. "Hello, Michael."

Michael crossed his arms over his chest and looked Alex up and down. Alex kept his stance easy, relaxed. They both had a lot to lose here, if one of them suddenly changed his mind. "I see you got away," Michael finally said.

"I see you did, too."

Michael smirked. "Did you pay money for that hat?"

"We’re not here to talk about my hat. You weren’t followed?"

Michael shook his head, and he dropped his arms to his sides, mirroring Alex. It was a good sign. Alex still didn’t entirely trust Michael, not after all the times they’d double-crossed each other, but he’d gotten good at reading Michael’s body.

Alex shifted, kept his voice calm and asked, "So now what?"

That damned smirk bloomed again on Michael’s face. Since Sona – even before that, if Alex was honest with himself – Michael had always been the one in control. The last months of Alex’s life had been consumed reading Michael’s cues and following where he led. So when they were deep in the tunnel under Sona, sweaty and exhausted from digging, and Michael had said, "I’ve got a plan," Alex was ready to take off where he pointed, like a well-trained dog. It killed Alex, but he couldn’t stop doing it until he found a way to win back some of his control. His own _life_. But first, he had to follow Michael one last time.

"You made contact?"

"Yeah. We’re meeting at a bar later, and we’re leaving from there." Alex glanced around, saw only tourists and young entrepreneurs running along the beach. "Where’s your brother?"

"Getting everything ready on our end." Michael crossed his arms over his chest again. "You can trust me, Alex. I want to take the Company down as much as you do. I need you for that."

Alex looked out at the beach-goers again, but he was seeing a long chest covered with tattoos instead. He wanted to ask if that was all Michael needed him for, now that they were out of Sona, but he bit his lip, hard, and stopped the words on his tongue. Alex had to hold onto some part of himself.

"Alex," Michael whispered, and it pulled Alex’s head around. Michael wasn’t smirking any longer. "If we do this right, we’ll both be free. That’s more important than anything that’s gone before. Whatever else has happened between us, you can trust that. And I need to know I can trust you, too."

This time, it was Alex who was smirking. "I’m ever your faithful servant, Michael."

Michael sighed, but nodded slowly. "Here’s the new contact information. Give it a couple of days, so nobody suspects you. We should have LJ and Sofia by then." He looked like he was going to say more, but simply nodded and turned to go.

"You could kill her, you know."

Michael paused, glanced back. "What?"

"Gretchen. You could kill her during the handoff. With what you’ve got planned, it would be easy to do."

"I can’t. I’m not like that, Alex."

Alex didn’t remind him about Sammy, about all the people Michael hadn’t seemed to mind hurting to get here. Instead he grabbed Michael’s wrist, circling it with his fingers. It always surprised Alex how slender Michael’s wrists were. “You’re going to have to be like that to win this thing. I can’t do all of your killing for you.”

"You won’t have to," Michael said. He was staring at where Alex held him tight. "You know, we can’t...I can’t-"

Alex’s grip tightened for a moment before he pulled his hand away, and Michael drew his arm up to his chest, touching his own wrist with his thin, nimble fingers.

"I know," Alex breathed. "I know."

Alex watched Michael’s throat move, swallowing down whatever he was going to say, and let Michael leave the darkness of the pier this time. Things were different here, outside of Sona. Alex had known they would be. But not different enough: the taste of Michael’s skin was something he hadn’t been able to let go. Settling the hat more firmly on his head, Alex followed Michael out into the light.


End file.
